This is an original application.
This invention is NOT the subject of any government contract or government funding.
The invention relates to a method of mounting pictures and a mounting system for pictures.
People like to keep photographs of various stages of growth of their children. These pictures are usually kept by age. People sometimes keep records of the height of their children, and one such record is a series of lines on a doorframe to indicate the date a child reached a certain height. Reliably correlating pictures or other visual media to height, either in addition to age or independently of age, is often difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a way of easily correlating photographs with the age of the photographic subject.
In one exemplary embodiment, a photographic mounting system correlates photographs with height by providing a vertically mountable ruler is configured to adjustably receive and hold photograph frames at various heights on the ruler. The frames, in turn, hold the photographs, thus allowing placement of the photographs at selected heights on the ruler. In an alternate embodiment, the ruler and frames are virtual images on a computer display.